Machine type communication (MTC) refers to a communication scheme between one or more machines and is also referred to as machine-to-machine (M2M) communication. Here, a machine refers to an entity which does not require direct human operation or intervention. For example, examples of the machine may include not only a device including a mobile communication module, such as a meter or a vending machine, but also a user equipment such as a smartphone which is capable of automatically accessing a network without operation/intervention of a user to perform communication. Various examples of such a machine are referred to as an MTC device or terminal in the present specification. That is, MTC refers to communication performed by one or more machines (that is, MTC devices) without human operation/intervention.
MTC may include communication (e.g., device-to-device (D2D) communication) between MTC devices and communication between an MTC device and an MTC application server. Examples of communication between an MTC device and an MTC application server include communication between a vending machine and a server, communication between a point of sale (POS) device and a server and an electric meter, and communication between a gas meter or a water meter and a server. MTC-based applications may include security, transportation, healthcare, etc.